degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Death
July 2015. The countermeasures had failed. Kieran and Ash's existence was acknowledged again by the class and a desperate attempt to stop the calamity began. Would the information of a former Class 3 student help them stop the phenomenon? Extra.'episode 8.'Death Kieran's House Cam: Man, this is creepy. Let's find Ms. Mikami's address book and get the hell out of here Tori: 'Hey, Kieran, are you ok? '''Kieran: '''Yeh ''The truth was he wasn't. He had only briefly been back since Sarah had killed his grandparents and herself. During that time he had been escorted by police straight to his room, packed up some clothes and a couple other things and then rushed out. This was the first time he had really been back and he was greeted by a cold dark house. 'Cam: '''Why did we have to come here at night? It's too dark to even see anything '''Tori: '''It was necessary. Lizzy said that we may arouse suspicion coming here during daylight hours. '''Cam: '''And coming here at night doesn't?! '''Tori: '''Shut up, I don't make the rules. '''Kieran: '''I found it. '''Cam: '''Is his name in there? '''Kieran: '''Let's see, uhhh, here it is! Red Matsunaga. There's an address, it's in the next town. '''Cam: '''The calamity can't affect us outside of Yumeyuna can it? '''Kieran: '''No '''Cam: '''Alright! Then let's go there as soon as possible. '''Tori: '''Now you're all excited. '''Cam: '''Damn right I am! ''The next day 'Lizzy: '''You think this guy can give us answers? '''Yazzy: '''My sister was certain that he could tell us something. '''Cam: '''Seems strange that this guy comes to your sister's café a lot when he lives out of town. '''Yazzy: '''It's because my sister makes the best coffee in the area. ''They knock on the door 'Tori: '''Do you think anyone's home? '''Cam: '''Who cares?! I'm just glad to be out of Yumeyuna ''The door opens '''Red: '''Hello, can I help you? '''Lizzy: Hi, I'm Lizzy and these are my classmates: Tori, Yazzy, Kieran and Cam. We were wondering if we could talk to you? Red: 'About what? '''Lizzy: '''You used to go to Ishigawa High School correct? ''Red looks visibly shaken 'Red: '''Ye...yes '''Lizzy: '''Class 3 correct? '''Red: '''What does this have to do with anything? '''Kieran: '''We're in Class 3 ourselves. We uh wanted to ask you about the calamity. '''Red: '''Come on in, let's not discuss this out here ''They all go into Red's house 'Red: '''Can I get any of you a drink? '''Cam: '''Well I'd.. '''Lizzy: '''We're fine. Thank you '''Red: '''So what is it you'd like to you? '''Yazzy: '''You've visited my sister's café before, she's asked you about it before. '''Red: '''Yes, Gegi, right? She sells great coffee. Yes, she asked me about the calamity before. I'm afraid I can't tell you anymore than I told her. I really don't remember anything. '''Lizzy: '''You can't remember anything? You mentioned something about a clue '''Red: '''I left something but I don't remember what it is or where I left it. All I know is it wasn't a paper. I used something. Oh I know! It's at the school. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. All my memories from Class 3 are hazy. '''Tori: '''The calamity stopped midyear for you, it's strange that you can't remember anything. '''Red: '''I think something may have happened during summer break. ''Summer break. Kieran remembered Aunt Sarah mentioning an event during summer break. She couldn't remember either. What exactly happened during summer break? 'Lizzy: '''Thank you for your time, your help is much appreciated. '''Red: '''No problem '''Cam: '''Well that was pointless! '''Tori: '''I agree, we didn't get much out of that at all '''Lizzy: '''We had to ask. It was necessary '''Cam: '''At least we got away from Yumeyuna for a bit. It feels almost like I can breathe here. '''Yazzy: '''We are safe from the curse here after all. '''Cam: '''Why don't we stay here for a little while. Enjoy the safety while we can. '''Lizzy: '''I don't see a problem with that. ''The group spent the afternoon in the next town. They visited the local shops and even spent sometime in the arcade. For the first time since transferring to Ishigawa High, Kieran felt like a normal student. They all did. For this one day, they were free from the calamity, able to enjoy themselves and live their lives. Kieran couldn't help but miss Ash however. She had elected not to come along on the basis that she would feel uncomfortable. Deep down, Kieran believed that she had really wanted to come along but didn't want to impose. At this moment, Kieran wished he had asked her along but decided that he would make it up to her. After their trip was over, they reluctantly returned to Yumeyuna. Kieran kept his word and took Ash out for the day. On this day, she had aksed if his mother had a copy of the photo in which Hikari was supposedly visible. Unsure, Kieran headed over to his former home once more, only this time alone. Walking through the house, this time by himself, he became aware of the gravity of the situation they were all in. It had finally hit him that he was in life-threatening danger, that the only family he had left was his father. He took a few minutes before continuing. It had taken him a while but he eventually found the class photo he had been looking for. The next day at school, the last before summer break he met Ash on the school roof. '''Ash: '''Hello there. '''Kieran: Hey! Ash: Were you able to find the photo Kieran: Yeh! It was a tough find. Ash removes her eye patch and Kieran gets out the photo. Kieran: '''Can you see Hikari on the photograph. '''Ash: Yes, he's there Ash points to a boy on the photograph. Kieran can easily see that Hikari is paler than the others but his smile as big as, if not bigger than the others. 'Ash: '''I was lying to you before about my cousin? '''Kieran: '''Huh? I don't understand '''Ash: '''She wasn't my cousin. She was my sister '''Kieran: '''Your sister? '''Ash: '''I was raised by my aunt after she lost her child. My sister and I were raised as cousins. I only found out about this a few years ago. '''Kieran: '''So that means? '''Ash: '''The calamity began in April '''Kieran: '''So the 'extra one' was already in the class before you joined. ''There's a pause as both Ash and Kieran resume looking at the picture. 'Kieran: '''You said your eye could see death. What did you mean? '''Ash: '''I think it's because of my accident. I nearly died during my surgery. I was close to death, I think this event allowed me to see death. '''Kieran: '''Can you see the colour of death on Hikari? '''Ash: '''Yes. It surrounds him. '''Kieran: '''He looks so happy though. I have a question? If you can see death on someone, then can't you see it on the "extra one" in the class? '''Ash: '''Yes. '''Kieran: '''Then you know who the extra one is? '''Ash: '''I don't like to take off my eyepatch in class. I have done only once before. '''Kieran: '''Who is it?! '''Ash: '''The extra one is.. ''Before Ash can finish, the handrail she was leaning against gives way. Ash is unable to save herself and she falls from the roof. She hits the ground with a loud thud and Kieran immediately makes for the stairs to reach her. 'Lizzy: '''Kieran where are you running to? '''Kieran: '''It's Ash! She fell from the roof! ''Kieran and Lizzy are able to reach Ash relatively quickly but it appears to be too late. Blood is spreading out across the floor. '' '''Kieran: '''Is she breathing? '''Lizzy: '''Let me check ''Lizzy places two fingers on Ash's limp wrist. She waits desperately for a pulse but begins crying in disbelief 'Lizzy: '''There's no pulse ''Kieran is utterly shocked. The one person he believed would survive was dead. It was all too much for him. The calamity had taken his closest friend. He was now more determined than ever to stop the calamity. To. Be. Continued. Category:Blog posts